


And Gregory makes Four

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Feels, Greg is Sweet, Greg is the best, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Sherlock in Love, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: This emerged from my fevered brain after reading the chapter from Duo Trip Quartet where Greg actually asks to spend the day with Lock,( which is in itself knee wobblingly adorable), but then the actual chapters when they did spend the time together gave me the kind of feels which led to this one shot which is sort Mycroft’s POV or stream of consciousness of what is going on in front of him.





	And Gregory makes Four

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MezzaMorta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MezzaMorta/gifts).



> Gifted and dedicated to MezzaMorta though gifted is too mild a word. It’s a TRIBUTE to her!! 
> 
> 'The Conference' was the one which blew my mind open as I was rambling around JohnLock and some Sherstrade like an innocent Red Riding Hood in the glade of fanfics and suddenly the big bad wolf of not only Holmescest but the Quartet stopped me in the path and ……what can I say ? Life will never be the same again! 
> 
> Thanks MezzaMorta for creating this wonderful verse and allowing us to enjoy it!
> 
> ( Readers--this will make sense only as a kind of out- take to chapter 12 and 13 of MezzaMorta's epic 'Duo, Trio, Quartet'  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375456/chapters/35679723)

“Do you like me Gregory?” Lock asked peeping through his eyelashes.

Greg smiled softly. _Ah, how bone deep satisfying it was to hear his name from these lips rather than the infernal Lestrade this and Lestrade that for decades now_ …

“Sunshine.” he said smoothing the younger man’s curls off his forehead. “I don’t like you.”

He twinkled at the sudden worry and almost panic in Sherlock’s eyes. “I think I have always loved you from the day I met you. Wild eyed and lost and so beautiful.”

He ran the back of his hand down his consulting- detective- turned- lover’s cheek and saw with a thrill that the man shivered at the touch.

“I knew then that I was willing to be whatever you needed. Whenever you needed. Always. To keep you safe, to keep you alive.” His eyes became dark at the memory of the two occasions when he had reached just in the nick of time to save his life.

“To keep you as happy as I could.” and he cupped Sherlock’s face with one hand and kissed his forehead in benediction.

Sherlock looked back at him, too full of emotion to speak. He remembered all those times he was rescued, during those years when he had been in the depths of despair at being separated from Mycroft.

The unconditional caring. The vigilance. The protection. The patience. The undemanding presence.

_Surely that was what love was, wasn’t it?_

Even Moriarty had recognized his importance among the three he threatened.

And then the hug when he came back, the helicopter when he called for help, the appearance at Baskerville.

Sherlock spoke up. “I must have always loved you too Greg. I…I just didn’t see it earlier. But here I am today. I am yours now. Mind, body and soul.” His voice fell to a whisper. “Take me.”

 

Mycroft and John were watching and rather than being aroused or jealous what they felt was something wonderful, a lightness of being.

They may all love each other separately and together but it was an unspoken awareness that they had all found each other and were eventually being held together by their love for Lock.

And they knew now with certainty, no matter what happened to them, if Mycroft had to prioritize Queen and Country, or……..had to sacrifice himself for it, or if John had to prioritize Rosie, then Sherlock would always be Greg’s priority, no matter what life threw their way.

He would always have his back, not just the way he had always had but as a partner and lover. He would have his back and also be by his side and stand in front and look out for him and just be there for wherever he was needed. The way he has always been.

And both men almost wept at this knowledge as the burden they didn’t even know they held rolled off their chest.

Mycroft would never admit it in eleven lifetimes but when Sherlock looked at him once before locking gazes with Greg and leaning in to kiss him, that glance meant the world to him.

It meant that he was being included, he was still a part of this journey going forward, as much a part of his beloved Lock as he had ever been.

They weren’t slicing off more pieces of the same pie, they had a sodding great bigger pie now didn’t they?!

And Lock was still his, as deeply and truly as he had ever been and would be forever.

Mycroft let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. Probably ever since they got together all those decades ago. The _constant worry_ could probably be reduced now. There were others who loved Sherlock and who would willingly share in the burden…. no change that to _privilege_. It was a _privilege_ to be responsible for the safety and wellbeing of this incandescent being who was his younger brother and yes, they would all be kept rather busy with that, (heaven help them!!).

But he was not alone.

 

And although they had gone to this new level in their relationship after much discussion (and genius level deliberations), Mycroft had a tiny part of his heart wondering if, at least in the rush of the first flush of the new relationships he may have to take a back seat to John with whom Lock seemed to have bonded instantly and deeply and for whom he had suffered death and near- death on more than one occasion.

But he realized now that he had been worried about the wrong man altogether!

He chuckled at himself though. _Wrong man was the wrong word. Different man._

There was no doubt that what Sherlock felt for John was true and deep and strong and was reciprocated in equal measure.

But Greg? He had seen Sherlock at his very worst and most vulnerable and had not only saved him reputedly but also managed the tricky balance of them working with him as a colleague. With the patience of a saint as Sherlock insulted him on a daily basis and made his working life a pain on occasion.

Greg had been with Sherlock much before John. He had been with him when Mycroft couldn’t be. When their inevitable separation despite their love had driven Sherlock into the arms of drugs and desperation.

And through this all Greg had stood by him, solid as a rock, steady as the North Star.

And he had loved him. _Clearly he had loved him_.

How _much_ he had loved him through all that.

Mycroft did allow himself a tiny sliver of envy ( not jealousy because he would never ever want Sherlock to have the tiniest bit less of love than he was being given. ) But he did feel _envious._

He wanted a love like that for himself too!

He was always the older one, the stronger one, the one with more control, discipline, the one to whom it always fell to say no. The one to always plan, to protect.

He also wanted someone he could trust. Not just with his own life, bit with that infinitely more precious life of his brother. Someone like Greg maybe….

At that thought, almost as though he heard him, Greg looked at him, never taking his lips off Sherlock’s and the look he gave him seemed to say _I’ve got you. You and John and all of you. I will take care of you Mycie. Trust me._

And then Greg kissed Sherlock with a fierce passion and was inside him and around him and their love was sealed with an act of love.

 

Mycroft and John held hands to see them through this and were astonished at not feeling an iota of anything but reverence as their Lock wept with ecstasy. This image would never be erased from their minds, no matter how long they lived.

As they all breathed in sync, exhausted with all the passion and emotions and symmetry of the day, Mycroft completed the count.

 

_And Gregory makes Four._

 

 


End file.
